The piezoelectric effect is a property that exists in many materials. In a piezoelectric material, the application of a force or stress results in the development of an electric charge in the material. This is known as the direct piezoelectric effect. Conversely, the application of an electric field to the same material will result in a change in mechanical dimensions or strain. This is known as the indirect piezoelectric effect.
Traditionally, phased array antennas were not fabricated using the indirect piezoelectric effect because this effect results in a limited range of movement. Phased array antennas have been designed with controllable phase shifters, but the limited range of movement provided by the indirect piezoelectric effect caused phased array designers to use other techniques to implement controllable phase shifters.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus that uses the indirect piezoelectric effect in a controllable waveguide phase shifter in a phased array antenna operating at microwave frequencies as well as a method of manufacture thereof.